With the advent of computers and computer systems, users have been afforded useful technologies for managing documents of various types, data of various types, calendar information, contacts information, and the like. Users are able to create and share useful presentations, charts, images, and the like. However, one area that is often lacking is the ability of the multiple users, particularly where multiple users are operating from one or more different computing devices, to collaborate freely with a multitude of data, documents, presentations, images, and the like. Indeed, it is not uncommon for users to gather in a conference room armed with printed paper documents, presentations, or other, followed by hand-writing collaborative information on a board, and followed by transcription of such information onto one or more notepads or into one or more computing devices. Such a collaborative experience typically fails to efficiently utilize the valuable time of participants, and particularly, valuable information is often lost owing to a failure to record and/or distribute the information in a meaningful way.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.